


Oh So Pretty

by Xenafox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Sibling Bonding, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: Set soon after The Great Thaw this is just a simple interaction between Anna and Elsa, but meant to show how the are beginning to heal. I don't think Anna finds herself ugly - but she still compares herself to the older sister she loves so much and wants to learn about. Elsa is still trying to be close to Anna as well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Oh So Pretty

"Wonder if hers ever did this."

Anna fussed with her fuzzy, messy bedhead and glared at the mirror. She'd tried to get a comb through a couple of minutes before and only managed to get it stuck. It was far from an unusual occurrence and she usually just shrugged and kept working through the knots but that morning she found herself unable to go about her usual way.

The past couple of months had been spent in her sister's company as she had finally opened her doors to Anna and the kingdom as a whole. Elsa was still immensely shy - Anna had dragged her outside several times at the start for walks in the town and to see the people Elsa had sure would be wanting to banish her after the eternal winter. 

Turned out, even though there'd been pretty widespread property damage, Arendellians were a very forgiving bunch. 

It helped that Elsa was so very charming. She was dignified and held herself well and on top of it all? She was devastatingly beautiful. When Anna had seen her for the first time in her ice palace she hadn't known what the hell she was looking at - a real person, or a divine spirit? Past that day she continued to be awed by her sister's beauty, enhanced by her newfound sense of freedom. Elsa practically glowed at times.

And then there was Anna, with a comb lodged in her hair, her skin dotted by numerous freckles and splotchy in a few areas where she had accidentally let the sun scorch her too long. Her hair was pretty, but the light didn't illuminate it like it did Elsa's.

"Come on, behave," Anna whispered with a tired sigh as she reached for the comb. She really just wanted to go back to bed, too. The morning sun sparkled through her room as if to tell her to stay awake but she was so sleepy! She worked the comb out of her red strands and stared at it. Maybe she needed her brush...

A soft knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts and she looked at it. She knew immediately who it was. No one else knocked so quietly. "Come in!"she chirped and a second later Elsa slowly pushed open the door and stepped in. 

As usual, she looked perfect, but she had made her own draping blue gown of ice, she frosted her hair back in a perfect wildness that Anna envied. Her eyeshadow was applied with no error as if the color was natural and the little freckles on her face didn't stand out too much. Her blue eyes centered their gaze on Anna.

"Oh-oh, sorry, I thought you were ready," she said quickly, making to step back. Sometimes she was still surprisingly timid and it perplexed Anna. 

Anna, who stood with her untamed hair and still in a light green nightgown. "Nono come in! I promise I'll be ready soon, I'm really hungry and I know breakfast will be ready any minute!" Whenever Elsa was around her she had to restrain herself from hugging her, clinging on for dear life. Any time spent with her sister was valuable. 

"Okay." Elsa stood awkwardly at first and looked around the room. It was a nightmare of scattered belongings and Anna was suddenly very aware of it. Her cheeks colored and she was glad Elsa was looking away.

Anna picked up the brush she wanted and looked at herself again, glancing quickly at Elsa before back at the mirror. Boy she...she was a huge mess, from her room to her entire being. Anna didn't think herself ugly and Kristoff called her cute. But next to Elsa...and how she must look when she walked with her, the normal, average looking spare sister attached to the queen's side like a secret admirer. 

Elsa had walked out of isolation looking like a damn goddess.

"Anna, would you like some help?"

"Huh? Oh..." Anna had been staring at the brush. She quickly looked to Elsa, who was watching her. It was kind of embarrassing to have help with her hair but at the same time, maybe Elsa could help her look just as beautiful. "Um sure. If you want I mean I-you can go eat if you want I don't want to keep you-uhh whatever you wanna do!" she babbled. 

At her words Elsa burst into a smile and a quiet laugh. She walked over to Anna and held her hand out for the brush. "I want to," she assured her and curled her pale fingers around the handle of the brush.

After assessing where to start she began to carefully detangle Anna's hair, fingers working through the ratty areas followed by the brush. She was clearly trying not to pull and Anna tried not to wince when any of her hair tugged at her scalp. She didn't want Elsa to feel bad. Still, it was a fruitless effort as she still twitched at some of the rougher areas.

If Elsa noticed, she didn't say anything, but she did begin to lay the back of her fingers and pet against Anna's hair when she responded to pulls. There began to be a big improvement as her hair went from frightening to soft looking. Elsa seemed so very focused, biting her lip as she continued her work. 

Under her touches Anna felt calmer. She felt more at ease, her insecurities starting to quiet though not going silent. Elsa being that close with her and assisting her was something she had only dreamt of for most of her life. Elsa brushed Anna's hair behind her ears and out of her face with her fingertips and Anna felt her cold nails ghosting the skin on her hairline. Her eyes fell closed - watching herself be cared for in the mirror was almost overwhelming to the poor princess and she had begun to feel she might explode with joy.

"There," Elsa finally said and Anna heard the brush set on the table by her. Her eyes opened slowly as Elsa's hands settled on her shoulders, squeezed gently, and stroked down her arms. "Perfect," she said, a fond smile on her face as she looked down at Anna. 

Anna's hair was fully brushed and laid down against her back, her bangs poofy but behaving against her forehead. She looked alright. "Thank you," she said, a bit at a loss for words after Elsa had been even the smallest bit affectionate with her. 

"Can I braid it?" Elsa asked, toying with the ends of Anna's hair. "Please?"

"You want to braid MY hair!?" Anna asked and looked over her shoulder at Elsa in complete shock. Elsa wanted to keep doing her hair? Elsa wanted to help her get ready for the day? 

Elsa recoiled almost immediately as if she thought she had gone too far. "I can leave it alone! Sorry I-"

"Nono Elsa I'M sorry! Of course you can braid it, I'm just surprised you want to!" Anna told her and reached out her hand for her. She half turned as she grasped Elsa's wrist loosely. "Go for it!" she encouraged.

Elsa relaxed and touched her hair again, visibly relieved. Anna turned her face back to the mirror as she watched Elsa's gaze combing through her hair. "Okay. I...why are you surprised? Why wouldn't I want to?" she asked.

It took that question for Anna to feel kind of ridiculous. "I'm just - my hair is just kind of eh, its red, but have you seen you? That was stupid of course you-"

"Anna!" Elsa had started to reach for the comb but she paused. "Your hair is beautiful. Have you never been told how the sun looks behind it, when it's lit up and radiant? Has no one ever mentioned the way it cascades over your shoulders?" she asked softly, and Anna noticed they were both blushing in the mirror. 

The sun was shining through the window in Anna's room and she had never wanted to go stand in front of it so badly. 

She didn't, though. She stood there. "Um..."

"Though perhaps you shouldn't stand in the sun so much," Elsa said as she brushed Anna's hair to the side. "I love the way you freckle, it decorates you so well, but I've noticed a burn on the back of your neck," she said and Anna felt cool air wash over the irritated skin. 

As nice as that felt, she was hanging on Elsa's every word. "You-you like my freckles?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, Anna, I've called you beautiful before, I wasn't just saying it. Have you not been told that? What is it that Kristoff says to you?" she asked and Anna heard mild irritation in her voice. 

"Um well he-he does say I'm cute..." 

Elsa tsked and rolled her eyes a bit. "That may certainly be, I don't disagree, but he should be calling you beautiful as well. Because, Anna, you are, and I'll tell you that as many times as you need to hear it." 

"O-oh." Anna's face was still red where Elsa's had faded to a light pink. Elsa even looked more confident. If she liked saying nice things to Anna, she wasn't going to fight it. "You are too," she said, her mouth dry and heart racing. She had no idea how to respond to what Elsa was saying. She never thought her big sister would brush her hair and speak such lovely words.

"This isn't about me. You're so very pretty, Anna, there's not a bit of you I don't find gorgeous."

At that, Anna couldn't restrain herself. She was bursting. Her energy had skyrocketed and she was going to cry or run in a circle to burn it off. She settled for spinning suddenly and accidently knocking the comb from Elsa's hand as she pulled her into a big hug. She rested her head on her shoulder while her eyes teared up. Anna snuggled right up to her as Elsa returned the embrace. 

"Anna?" Elsa asked softly, and her fingers still sought out Anna's locks to play with.

It only made Anna happier, and she sighed. "Thank you, Elsa."


End file.
